


Mother's Day Summons

by twiniitowers



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day and Ravender gets a surprise.<br/>Also Damien can be who you envision: JST, SN, or BJ.<br/>Follows the Why Me canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Summons

  1. _**"Yes, you may." Damien told his son Ronove from an undisclosed location.**_



* * *

**Safe Harbor**

Lonely was the word that she scrawled into her journal many times and many times she crossed over the words with her fountain pen only to write it again. In small letters. In big letters. In cursive. In print. No underlines. Underlines. It didn't seem to be the word that fit, yet it was the only word that fit for Ravender Thorn.

Her littlest son Sorath was taking a nap, she refused to make any friends with the help and the only one whose shift it was today was gone to the market anyway. With Damien in and out of her life since this Satanic Holy War started and her other sons Abigor and Ronove fighting on the battle lines and her only best friend dead for an accidental betrayal then yes, Ravender Thorn was quite lonely. 

She closed her journal and put it in the drawer without bothering to lock it. After all this was Safe Harbor, this unknown tropical location that had been her home now for so long she forgot all about the townhouse in Chicago and the White House in Washington D.C. She almost forgot what life was like during the Pre-Satanic Holy War times. 

Looking at her face in the mirror. She made a smile and then a frown. She stuck out her tongue. She was bored out of her mind. She didn't want to watch tv, especially the station that showed the Satanic Holy War non-stop, she didn't want to read. She didn't want to do much of anything. 

She figured she had time to take a shower before Sorath woke up from his nap and then she could maybe take the time to play a game with him.

She felt her knees crack as she stood up. She just wanted the war over and her boys home. 

* * *

**After**

Ravender tightened her silk robe that was the color of freshly ground cinnamon. There was a smell coming from the kitchen. She figured the servant must have been home. Her eyes got big when she saw a table in the living room set for two and draped with the dark purple silk tablecloth. 

"What's this?" She lifted the lid off the plate and it was her favorite roasted chicken dinner. She put the lid back on the plate and went to her seat at the table where she spotted a feather. 

Playing along she put the teaberry colored cloth napkin on her lap as she felt two hands cover her eyes. 

"Hello, mother." 

Her hunches were right. How could this be? It seemed he was just home.

"Ronove, baby." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her son. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama."

Ravender put her hands on her sons scared face. "It's so wonderful to see you. Does your father know that you are here?"

"Yes. He gave permission to send either me or Abigor home...for a short visit though, I'm afraid."

"I am caught between making sure you partake in this wonderful meal with me or for us to fuck each other...truth be told I need the latter."

"I miss you, mom. There's no time once we are out in the battle fields. Even when we are in our resting chambers. It's just for that purpose."

Ravender held her son's hand and noticed the minor burns. "I try to avoid any media pertaining to the SHW, but on a message board operated here....someone is saying you quite fancy Lilim."

He let out a small giggle that showcased his mother's smile."Well, they're wrong. She kissed me once on the cheek before I set a church on fire in Portugal. There's no room in battle for romance. That is immediate execution per father's and Satan's instructions."

Which is why Damien Thorn had about a few hundred thousand biological children from many different mothers. 

The young man picked up his mother and showered her with the biggest kiss.

The last time she felt this way, was when Ronove came home. He stirred up energies in her that neither his father or her oldest son ever did. 

" _Please fuck me all over, son. Fuck me all over_."

They were just about to go to Ravender's bedroom when a gust of wind opened the front door. Even though Ronove Thorn should have stopped kissing his mother right then and there, he kept right on going until he felt the breath of his brother on his neck.

"Stop..." Ravender instructed, "I don't believe it....Abigor Thorn....." The last time he was here was on the heels of his younger brother's visit, when he needed to speak to Damien who had went up and vanished. "Kneel down, son...." Abigor was quite tall and husky. "Let me plant a kiss on your lips."

Abigor knew that while his mother might have loved him, she loved her favorite son more.

"What are you doing here? I thought your father was only allowing one of you to come home?"

"I was on the border of Safe Harbor and it was easier to collect Ben here. It seems that we are all needed." All visits back home were stopped indefinitely.

Personally Abigor thought there should be no visits until the Satanic Holy War was complete. 

His voice was deep and bellowing. An obvious choice to be second in command to Qemuel, who was virgin birth baby for the dark side, who grew up to be the main warrior. 

Ronove hated his brother calling him 'Ben'. That was for conjurers only. 

He hoped that no one noticed that he instinctively made the china cups on the table float in the air before they landed safely back on their saucers. 

"Then the two of you must  _go,"_ Ravender felt the tears forming, "I want the both of you here, but, I don't want Sorath to wake up from his nap and see the two of you."

"Too bad he wasn't of age for you to fuck, mother."

Ravender slapped Abigor hard across the face. The same demon who responsible for so many deaths of Christ followers was almost taken aback his mother's disciplinary act. 

"He is just a child. Don't you dare think of him in those terms."

"I'm sorry, mother."  

Ronove would have punched his brother, but their mother made her point beautifully. 

"It's okay. I know this war has taken a toll and it's all that you were all raised on." She picked up Abigor's hand and kissed it. 

"I love you. I'll wait for you on the border, Ronove."

"Fine." 

"I love you, son."

When Abigor was gone. Ronove picked up his mother again causing her to squeal.

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Close your eyes, mama."

Even though he was known for his small wing span, they were more than ample enough to envelope Ravender in immense warmth as he flew her upstairs to her bedroom and put her under the covers.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to make love. Maybe, next time, mommy. I love you, Happy Mother's Day."

Ravender smiled into her soft pillow. "I love you too, Ronove....I love you too."

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
